What you can't see can't hurt you
by ChuckNorrisLeftFist
Summary: dark!Blaine. Post-college. Kurt and Blaine are in NYC after Kurt loses his sight from illness. Blaine loves him. Blaine loves controlling him. Blaine loves showing him off. M for sex, language.
1. Chapter 1

dark!Blaine. Post-college. Kurt and Blaine are in NYC. Kurt goes blind. Blaine loves him. Blaine loves controlling him. Blaine loves showing him off. T for sex, language. Based on this prompt on Glee Angst Meme. Something happens and Kurt is left blind, he has a hard time adjusting. He always hated letting other people in, depending on other people. But being blind he had no choice but to trust Blaine, who secretly is enjoying greatly taking control of Kurt's life, what he wears, when to walk, when not to, etc. Kurt was also more compliant to have sex now since he was scared Blaine wouldn't want him anymore.

Besides Blaine had always wanted to try exhibitionism, but never told Kurt, who he knew would never agree since he was always such a prude when it came to sex.  
>So he started inviting people to watch as he fucked Kurt's brains out, and hey, his beautiful boy getting fucked was definitely a sight to see, so he started charging people to watch him bone Kurt.<br>Kurt felt presences but Blaine always said he was just imagining, he couldn't see so he was scared, but he had to trust Kurt did.

If Kurt finds out is up to the writer (though I'd prefer he did). Make this as angsty as you like it.

You can use other Kurt pairing if you like, I'm not picky

Bonus points:

- With time Blaine became more and more kinky, using toys, making Kurt beg and dirt talk, tying him up.  
>- If Kurt does find out I want lots of Papabear!Burt and bigbrother!Finn. When his boyfriend started to go blind in his senior year in college, Blaine had thought that he'd miss the expressiveness of Kurt's eyes. But as his vision started to fade from the retinitis pigmentosa, he found that instead, the rest of Kurt became more expressive. His hands, the way he turned his head, the way his lips parted as he began to rely more and more on sound, they all echoed his emotions in the same way.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine loved how vulnerable it made Kurt and how lost it made him seem. Kurt's vulnerability was what had first attracted him that time at Dalton, the lost stranger who was pretending to fit in, and it was Kurt's vulnerability after Pavarotti's death that turned him on so much he had to make his move.<p>

As Kurt lost his night vision and his peripheral vision, he tried to wrap his fear in strength. But he let Blaine into his fear, especially when it became obvious that he was losing his central vision, and then even the sense of light and dark. Blaine loved the way that Kurt still turned his head towards where he thought Blaine was in the room, as if he were still trying to see him.

Kurt had insisted on at least trying to stay in New York with Blaine. His disability checks and occasional casting in a bit part in a theater troupe for people with disabilities paid his share of the rent and other expenses. Especially because they lived on the top floor of a walk-up in a neighborhood far from public transportation. Blaine had chosen it for those features.

The only problem was that Kurt was his addiction. And like most addicts, he kept needing more to get those highs.

* * *

><p>Fashion means showing off that you've got great taste and that your wallet is in great shape, too. You can afford to wear something that will be fashionable only one season or shoes in a color that go with only one outfit. Showing Kurt off in public scratched the same itch for Blaine. Kurt had never been comfortable about public displays of affection, while Blaine loved them. He got to show off that this beautiful boy belonged to him and that he was the one lucky enough to get to take him home every night and bone him until they were both exhausted. He wanted to make sure that everybody who saw was jealous of how much he was getting.<p>

The problem was that unless Blaine applied a lot of persuasion, Kurt was such a prude that people looking at them holding hands or the light kisses might think that he was still a freaking virgin. But that problem took care of itself once Kurt couldn't see whether the restaurant was nearly empty or nearly full, whether there were other people in the little neighborhood park, or whether they were alone on the street. It didn't work if the street or restaurant or park had people nearby, because then Kurt could hear all the little sounds that gave away their presence and proximity, but it worked often enough that Blaine could satisfy this kink just fine, thank you.

All these thoughts were running through his mind as he picked out clothing for Kurt to wear for the summer party at the hedge fund where he worked. He pulled out one of his favorite outfits, one that quietly exuded just how much it cost and not so quietly exuded just how great Kurt's figure was. He'd started taking Kurt to his gym since Kurt wasn't able to dance the way he had before and missed the physical activity. He'd put Kurt on the elliptical or ski machine while he swam laps, and then when they were warmed up, they'd either use the free weights or a yoga class. The yoga wasn't Blaine's thing, but Kurt loved it and Blaine loved moving Kurt into the positions the instructor showed them and watching people look jealously at his boyfriend's flexibility. He wanted to show off just how much this paid off.

He especially wanted to show Kurt off to Mark, the other openly gay man his age at the firm. Mark had circled Blaine with obvious intent for about two weeks after Blaine had casually revealed that he was gay by referring to a boyfriend. Blaine had played oblivious for a while, enjoying Mark's confusion and frustration, and then when Mark had finally cracked and directly asked if he wanted a fuck, had sincerely explained that he had a boyfriend and was very happy being monogamous.

He came home to help Kurt finish preparing and to bring him to the party. He brushed Kurt's hair just the way he liked it, telling Kurt as he did so how hot he was and how jealous everybody would be of his sexy, sweet boyfriend. Kurt smiled shyly and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

When he brought Kurt into the banquet room that the firm had rented, he loved the reaction. He'd deliberately not mentioned that Kurt was blind, and enjoyed the mix of admiration, envy, and yearning to take care of this fragile-looking young man that he saw in nearly every eye, male and female. He spotted two spaces at a table with mostly women and led Kurt there, not even paying any attention to Mark after the first quick, "Hi, I saw you" mini-wave.

The waiter asked Blaine what they wanted to drink, and Blaine coldly said that he'd have a scotch and that he should ask his boyfriend what he wanted. "Being blind doesn't make him helpless to order for himself." Kurt ordered a margarita, adding lightly to the table that he wasn't going to drive. One of the women asked him what he did, and he answered that he did freelance copy-writing and acted and sang a little in a theater troupe. From the expressions on the womens' faces, including Katherine's, one of the three owners, he and Kurt were going to be one of the firm's power couples in a few years. Kurt was brave, artistic, and funny, he was adorably protective of Kurt and his dignity, and made a gorgeous couple. He wasn't sure whether Mark had followed him to the bathroom after they had finished drinks and before the dinner was served, or whether it was just coincidence, but he suspected the former. "You weren't exaggerating about Kurt. He is one sexy guy." Blaine just smiled in acknowledgment and Mark continued, "You ever want a threesome, just let me know." Blaine only smiled again. Mark had been learning, apparently, and figured out the right way to say it, lightly enough that he could say it was just a pleasantry if Blaine called him on it, but not so much that Blaine would miss it.

Blaine was pretty sure that he wasn't into sharing, but it still did put a very interesting idea in his head for later consideration.

When the dinner arrived, he took Kurt's hand, spread his thumb and forefinger, and pressed them to the rim of the plate to indicate where the different items were. "Your trout is here, the asparagus is right here, and the rice pilaf is here." As they ate and chatted, Blaine was absolutely delighted with the impression that Kurt was making and the impression they were making as a couple. He'd expected good things, but this was even better.

The pinnacle was when the DJ started the music for dancing and he and Kurt took to the floor. Kurt missed more athletic dancing but still loved slow dancing, and Blaine knew just how good they looked while doing it. He surrendered Kurt to Katherine while he went to the DJ and made his whispered request for Teenage Dream. Kurt's grin when Blaine reclaimed him was adorable and Blaine would have fallen for him all over again just from that.

Even though it was much better than before, crowded rooms still sapped Kurt's energy as he tried to process everything just through hearing, smell, and touch, and he soon looked tired. Blaine guided him back to a chair and when he didn't perk up again after a few minutes, suggested that they go home and overruled Kurt's protests that he didn't want to take Blaine away from the party. "You think I wouldn't rather go home with you?" he asked huskily in Kurt's ear, and he and Kurt said their goodbyes. In the car, he stroked Kurt's hand or his thigh at every stoplight and when they parked, drew him close for a long kiss.

When he got his boy undressed and in bed, he did everything that Kurt most relished during foreplay, giving special attention to each spot where a touch or kiss could drive him crazy, nipping along his collarbone, nuzzling his ears, and heavily stroking along his sides. As Kurt started to mewl for more, he reached for the vibrator he had put in the drawer earlier and switched it on briefly so Kurt could hear the buzzing.

"I've been wanting to try this for a while and tonight seems like the perfect night," he murmured, between quick nips and licks.

"What, what is it?" Kurt asked, warily. His boy was such a vanilla prude, it was a good thing that he was so good at vanilla.

"It's just a vibrator. I want it inside you, driving you crazy while I blow you."

"Oh...okay..." Kurt whispered. Blaine could read the thoughts that even Kurt himself might not have been aware of thinking, the fear of what would happen if Blaine ever got bored with him, the fear that his blindness made him not as good in bed as somebody who could see, as well as the resolution to trust Blaine, the thinking that a vibrator wasn't even that exotic, and even the hope that he'd enjoy it. He carefully rubbed lube on his fingers and stretched Kurt slightly, then slipped the vibrator in, watching Kurt's face and the sweet apprehension there that turned into relief as the vibrator slid in easily. He switched it on, kissing Kurt as he responded to the strange sensation, turning it higher and angling it right against his prostate, then swooping down to capture Kurt's erection in his mouth. He could feel some of the vibrations that way, and closed his own eyes to enjoy Kurt's soft gasps as the double sensations were simultaneously alarming and exciting him. The sensation of Kurt coming was enough to trigger his own orgasm and after it was done, he removed the vibrator and turned it off, then pulled Kurt close, whispering, "I love you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can do that for you," Blaine chided, as he looked up from his computer to see Kurt in the kitchen brushing his hand over the appliances on the counter to find the coffee maker and refill his cup.

"I know, but I hate to ask you all the time. And this I can do by myself," he added, with a hint of petulance. Blaine was instantly attentive to the danger sign. They were about three months behind the schedule that Kurt's independent living specialist and they had established, partly because of Blaine's recent promotion into an advanced training group, partly because Blaine found it increasingly difficult to help Kurt become less dependent on him. He'd long ago decided that it was morally all right, since there was no chance that he would ever leave Kurt, and he did want to spare Kurt the frustration of having to try and fail at so many previously simple tasks. Kurt had been adamant about many, but let himself be psuaded to postpone others. Blaine knew that Carole, Burt, or even Finn would insist on coming to help if they knew how far behind Kurt was, and so he had to make sure that Kurt never mentioned it.

"That reminds me," he said, casually, "I got the landlord's okay to put in our own washer/dryer. So we can go shopping for one that's easy for you anytime today or tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Well, I finally had to mention that we were looking at legal options in light of his refusal to make reasonable accommodations and that there were several comparable cases that ruled that adding a dryer vent did not destroy the vintage nature of a building."

Kurt carefully came over to hug Blaine at this victory and Blaine congratulated himself that he'd averted a family visit, since he had major plans for that coming weekend.

Mark was going to attend a very special show. If everything went to plan, he'd bring a few friends for the next time.

And Blaine couldn't wait. No matter how much fun rehearsals are, there's nothing like the show itself.

* * *

><p>Blaine thought he heard Kurt's raised voice as he turned onto the last flight of stairs and rushed up the rest. It sounded like he was just excited, but there might be something wrong, an intruder, or he might be hurt...by the time he reached the door, though, he could hear that Kurt sounded thrilled about something.<p>

"I can't believe it, it's incredible, I am so happy for you!" As Blaine entered, Kurt turned towards the door. "Blaine? Finn's band is opening for Lady Gaga, and her label wants to sign them!"

"Wow, that's amazing," Blaine answered, putting his bag down and kicking off his shoes. "Tell him congratulations."

"Tell him yourself," Kurt handed him the phone.

"Finn, that's great news. It looks like all of Kurt's stalking her paid off."

"Ahem, it's called persuasion," Kurt clarified as Finn answered, "Thanks, man. It was kinda luck that the other band had to pull out, but-"

"Finn, it's not like you guys are the only other band in the universe. Congratulations again. Kurt's going to kill me if I don't give the phone back."

Blaine could fill in the rest of the conversation from Kurt's part and he melted at Kurt's delight that he was the first one Finn told, even before the other band members. When Finn ended the call to tell them, too, Kurt reached out to find Blaine.

"I can't believe it, Lady Gaga," he sighed in ecstasy. "I knew my Twitter campaign would pay off."

"Mmmm, I can think of a way we can celebrate," Blaine growled into the base of Kurt's throat.

"It seems only appropriate," Kurt gasped between shivers as Blaine licked and then blew on the skin he was exposing, and drew him into the bedroom.

"God, you're mine, all mine," Blaine kept murmuring as he undressed Kurt on their bed. By now, it was almost like split screen, since he was simutaneously seeing Kurt as the beautiful exposed body that was his to touch and explore and penetrate and the way an outsider would see him, so pale and smooth and perfect but untouchable, something to look at and lust for, splayed on the bed looking both pristine and possessed absolutely by another, like a virgin sacrifice for a lustful god. That image was so hot he wanted to go with it, so pulled two soft silk lengths of cord, already looped at the ends. "I want to tie your legs for me, just your legs," he reassured Kurt as he kissed his way down his thighs to his calves and ankles, capturing them in his hands. "Tell me if it's too tight," he urged his suddenly still boyfriend.

"Blaine..."

"Oh, god, seeing you like that, so hot, so fucking perfect, want you like that forever," he groaned, pretending not to have noticed the hesitancy in Kurt's voice. After all, if Kurt really disliked it, he'd speak up, right? He kissed his way back up to the wilting erection and mouthed it back to life. "Love you so much, Kurt, love you so much."

Screw Lady Gaga, now this would be the greatest show ever. Madison Square Garden wouldn't have enough room for everybody in New York who'd want to watch.

* * *

><p>Blaine was waiting impatiently for the package to arrive. Yes, it had to come from overseas, but still, he wanted to see Kurt's face when he realized what it was.<p>

Finally, he saw a box on the mailroom cart as it stood just outside the doorway on the floor where he worked. Jen was finishing sorting the mail she'd picked up and he asked her if he could just grab it then. He opened the box and pulled out the present, making sure that it had arrived safely. The watch was in perfect condition and looked even better than it had online. He grinned to himself at how much Kurt would enjoy it.

He really respected how much Kurt had kept up with his interest in fashion and kept it something that they could enjoy together. Kurt still devoured any magazines that were available in text-to-speech formats and he and Blaine would often spend a lazy weekend afternoon or quiet evening sitting on the couch or in bed, with Blaine reading to Kurt and describing the pictures, his arm around Kurt. Or they'd go shopping on 5th Avenue, Kurt feeling the cut and fabrics and drape of clothing as Blaine described the colors. Other times, they'd sit in a restaurant or walk through a park and Blaine would describe what people were wearing, under his breath if it was something that was just not right, or out loud if his comments were complementary. Of course, he was still in trouble whenever Kurt remembered how he had gravely described a skin-tight, subtly hairy texture of white on grey in a full-body outfit with big, thick flats, and it had taken Kurt a while to realize that he was talking about a carriage horse's own coat. Kurt regularly reminded him that he wasn't yet forgiven for that and Blaine paid more of the agreed-upon penance in kisses, paid on demand.

Mark came by Blaine's desk and winked. All the logistics were set up for Saturday afternoon, including the questions about getting Mark in and out of their apartment without alerting Kurt to his presence. While they'd have prefered the nighttime, it was far more difficult for Blaine to come up with an excuse to open the door. Poor Mark had almost drooled, Blaine remembered, when he casually offered to let him watch. Mark had sputtered and been absolutely convinced that Blaine was only messing with his mind, until Blaine had said seriously that Kurt not finding out, ever, was absolute. "You don't make a sound, you don't even think about touching him." Mark had eagerly agreed to every condition. Just more proof that Blaine was regularly boning the most beautiful, hottest, and most perfect lover in all of New York.

At home, Kurt was on the phone with Mercedes, chatting about her own Glee Club at the high school where she taught. Blaine came over to kiss Kurt on the back of his neck, where the hair was so soft and wispy, and said a cheerful, "Hi, Mercedes." He continued into the kitchen and made sure that they had everything ready for him to make dinner later that night, a cold steak salad for a warm summer evening.

When Kurt was off the phone, Blaine came back into the living room and told Kurt that he had something for him. He gave the store box to Kurt and watched as Kurt ran his fingers over the textured surface but not able to make out the logo. Kurt opened the box and felt inside, his face first puzzled and then delighted as he figured out what it was.

"Blaine! How did you know I even wanted one?"

"Sweetheart, when you spend ten minutes on a page featuring three watches, it's a bit of a give-away." Blaine chuckled and tied the watch around Kurt's wrist. Kurt obviously was delighted by the Liberty print Marako watch, which tied around the wrist like a scarf, Blaine adored giving him things, and Kurt almost vibrated with happiness at these loving gifts, so it all worked out beautifully. And if he really, really enjoyed tying the fabric around Kurt's pulse point, which had always turned him on, bonus.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Mark had practiced earlier smuggling him into their apartment without Kurt noticing. Blaine hadn't realized what a turn on Kurt's obliviousness would be, even though Kurt was just dictating some advertising copywriting into his computer. Mark never got closer than about four meters, which Blaine had estimated a safe distance plus an additional allowance.<p>

Now Mark was seated in the bedroom waiting for showtime. Blaine and Kurt had gone out for brunch and as they returned to the building, Blaine raised their entwined hand to his mouth and kissed Kurt's knuckles with each word. "You are my wonderful, amazing, brave, gorgeous boyfriend." He pressed Kurt's hand to his cheek and then returned it to his mouth to suck lightly on a fingertip. Kurt brought his own mouth close and brushed his lips over the back of Blaine's hand. "Love you so much," he breathed, and as they walked up the steps, Blaine kept mouthing Kurt's fingers.

He unlocked the door, put the keys in the bowl, and pressed his lips to Kurt's mouth, and as Kurt wlecomed the deepening kiss, holding him close, Blaine savored anticipating Mark's reaction. He led Kurt into the bedroom and looked over to find Mark in the chair in the agreed-upon spot. He led Kurt next to the bed at the point where Mark would get a perfect angle of Kurt's lovely ass, and started to free Kurt's body of its clothes. First, accompanied by kisses on his shoulders and chest, he exposed Kurt's slender back, then, prolonging the display, returned to kissing him eagerly and fondling him through his pants. Kurt was gasping and undoing Blaine's shirt, grabbing his arms to hold them still so he could remove it completely. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him close, lowering his head to kiss Blaine's neck.

Blaine decided to have mercy on the watching Mark and knelt to undo Kurt's pants, but taking his time to fondle Kurt's erection through his briefs, laughing teasingly at Kurt's impatient, "Blaiiine." He peeled the pants off that sweet ass inch by inch, finally letting Mark see everything and the slender legs, ribboned with muscle and the color of a creamy pearl.

"Oh, God," he groaned. "All mine." Kurt's sweetly-whispered, "Always," along with the current of knowing Mark was watching, was almost enough to make him come right then. He sat on the bed and pulled Kurt closer, then onto the bed, where they lay face to face, and Kurt bent his head to cover Blaine's chest with kisses. He fished out the bottle of lube and held it to Kurt's hand; if Kurt took it, it meant he wanted to top, but Blaine was delighted that Kurt wanted to be the bottom, instead. He angled him to raise Kurt's legs over his shoulders and prepared him, Kurt's eager moans mingling with his own, deeper groans.

Kurt was squirming and reaching for Blaine to pull him into himself, and Blaine waited another instant and then plunged inside, crying out Kurt's name and all of his pet endearments as well. As he felt his orgasm surge and then subside just when it seemed as though it would be too intense to bear, and sank onto Kurt's chest for that strange moment of empty peace that always followed.

He opened his eyes to look at his Kurt, head back in ecstasy, and then rose on his side to look at Mark. His voyeur was panting silently, eyes wide and wild, and he was so caught up in what he had seen that Blaine's gaze didn't even register. Mark's senses were spinning him out of control, as surely as if they had thrown him from a high window, and Blaine's afterglow redoubled as he looked at his sweetly oblivious Kurt, already curled confidingly against him, and at Mark, looking as debauched and disoriented as if he had just stumbled out of an orgy. He pressed his kisses into Kurt's hair and rested his hand on Kurt's back, circling his fingertips gently into the smooth, pale skin.

* * *

><p>Blaine's firm was proud of its benefits package but the official package didn't include what Blaine was now relishing: luxuriating in sexual envy. Every time he saw Mark, he could see Mark's mind return to that extraordinary afternoon.<p>

However, the downside was that sex with Kurt was starting to feel even more vanilla than before. Not that he disliked vanilla, but he was all too aware of the absence of the edge, of the thrill of having an audience. It was fresh-squeezed orange juice, sweet and fresh and delicious, but it wasn't all he ever wanted to drink.

So when Mark came by his desk to confirm that he'd lined up two more audience members for Saturday, Blaine was glad that he had such an easy grin, so his expression gave nothing away. "The more the merrier," he chuckled, casually.

"So what do you think about charging admission? That would be extra hot, wouldn't it?"

Blaine pretended to consider it for a while, even though his groin gave its immediate and enthusiastic answer. Knowing that people paid to watch his Kurt being fucked, could anything be better? "I'm not sure," he said, slowly. "It sounds good, but they'd have to understand the rules and not break a single one of them. And if it gets too crowded, the odds that somebody might make a noise would go up."

"So, put some music on. I'd personally vet them. Believe me, once they see Kurt they'd obey every single rule rather than never see the show again."

"What, I'm not the main attraction?" Blaine laughed.

"Buddy, you are just fine, nothing wrong with you at all, but Kurt, he's something special. The way he looks like he's almost still a virgin, no matter how much you fuck him, so you keep on wanting to fuck him, and who thought that being blind would be such a turn-on, you want to screw his brains out and protect him at the same time." Mark sounded downright contemplative, to Blaine's surprise, but then, Kurt could bring out the extraordinary in a lot of people, he reminded himself. Look at how he'd driven a closeted jock almost out of his mind, just in high school, and in college, he'd gotten more than a few people into a frenzy of confusion and lust.

"All right, then, let's give it a try," he said briskly. "What's your plan?"

"No more than three at a time, not counting me, and charge two thousand each." Blaine liked the way that Mark was using this to ensure that he'd always get to attend.

"Why not more?"

"My opinion is that it's best as an affordable impulse."

"For that market, four is still affordable. For some of them, two is still change. And just two paying watchers. I want them to know that he's pure, exclusive luxury." I want them to know that what they pay that much for, I get for free. Because he loves me.

"Sure, let's try that. I know enough kinksters that it'll work out fine."

"We'll talk again Thursday to settle everything." Blaine turned back to his computer briskly, as if they'd arranged nothing more than lunch.

* * *

><p>That evening, he and Kurt ordered pizza and ate it while talking. Kurt had read for Puck for his theater troupe's A Midsummer Night's Eve and thought he had a good chance. The director had asked him for several re-reads, changing an emphasis or critiquing some part of his delivery, showing that he was seriously considering him.<p>

"You'd be perfect, babe. You've got the face and could act the heck out of it."

"I hope so," he said, soberly. "I know it doesn't matter to you, but I would like to earn more, I know you pay more of our expenses than I do."

Blaine briefly wondered if Kurt had truly found something out or if he was just guessing. He at first wanted to repeat that he didn't care, that he earned more than enough to support them both, but he knew that Kurt already knew. "I understand, sweetheart. You know that it's not necessary, but you still want to do it. I wish I could kiss you and tell you forget it, but it is real to you and it's normal. I just don't want you ever to forget that it doesn't matter to me." He determined to find some way, perhaps fake writing commissions, to make sure that Kurt could "earn" the money from the admission fees. He'd been planning on spending it just on Kurt, but this was even better. Everything was working out beautifully.

* * *

><p>Saturday, Blaine was fighting the impulse to climb the furniture, he had so much excited energy to burn off after Mark confirmed that everything was a go. Instead, he sang to Kurt and danced with him all morning, making Kurt laugh and ask if Blaine had drunk all the espresso in the apartment.<p>

Blaine laughed and suggested lunch at a new Japanese place nearby with a sushi boat. Sushi was one of his favorite indulgences, especially because it usually meant that he got to feed Kurt. Another thought struck him and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. While the fad of eating sushi in restaurants that used naked young women as tables was over, he'd never eaten a meal off Kurt. They'd played with whipped cream a few times, but sitting at the bed or the table while Kurt lay naked and tacitly subservient as he leisurely ate off his radiantly pale body...save that thought.

The restaurant was a lovely imitation Japanese garden. The hostess showed them to a quiet nook with several different types of bamboo surrounding them. The miniature river brought perfectly paced selections of sushi and sashimi and Blaine chose several, describing the restaurant and its diners as he fed Kurt. "She's wearing the new draped fuschia McQueen, the one with the cowl back. She's wearing green Jimmy Choos with it, which works, but she's wearing a necklace backwards, to go with the cowl, which doesn't." He and Kurt laughed as they said simultaneously, "Too obvious."

As they waited for the valet to bring the car, Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear all the things he planned to do when they got back. "I've got all this new energy to burn off, so I'm going to take the most gorgeous man I know home with me and seduce him. We'll start with some slow dancing, slow naked dancing, and then in bed, I'll work my way down his chest, licking and kissing everything, then I'll maybe skip to his feet and make him beg for me while I'm fondling and licking them." Kurt was blushing furiously and Blaine paused to blow lightly against his red cheeks.

"Your car, sirs."

At their apartment, he led Kurt into the bedroom, seeing that Mark was joined by two other men. He turned on his list of sexy, slow music and, leading Kurt so that the audience had a perfect view, began to dance with him, slowly stripping Kurt. He pretended to ignore them completely while showing Kurt off to them by turning him this way and that as they danced and huskily praising each beautiful part of Kurt he exposed to them. He also made sure to show off how Kurt was burying kisses in his throat and reaching to snake his hands under Blaine's clothing or undo it. By the end of the dancing, he and Kurt were entirely naked and aroused.

"Mmmmm, bed?" Kurt suggested, nuzzling into Blaine's collarbone as his hands rested on Blaine's ass.

"Aren't we pushy?" Blaine teased.

"We're in love." Kurt smiled but suddenly paused, looking puzzled, even worried.

"What is it, pet?"

Kurt laughed uneasily. "At the risk of sounding like a horror move character, it feels, it feels almost like we're not alone. Would you mind checking, just to be sure?"

Blaine had a plan ready. "Course, love." He made a point of opening and closing all the doors so that Kurt would hear him being thorough. Returning, he said, "Nobody here and the door was locked. Does it feel okay now?"

Kurt sounded like he was convincing himself. "Yeah, I was just being silly."

"Maybe not. You've gotten a lot more sensitive to sound, maybe there was something in the music that came over strange on the stereo, made it sound like somebody's here?"

"That must be it." Kurt sounded much happier at a semi-logical explanation and Blaine took up where they left off. He savored each kiss and touch and moment of contact with Kurt's body knowing how much the others were lusting to be him or to be enjoying Kurt with him. But Kurt was touching only him, reaching only for him, only he was making Kurt emit those infinitely hot, needy little noises. His was the only dick that was going to enter Kurt's tight hole, no matter how much he'd been showing off that lovely ass, no matter how much they'd paid to see him fucking his Kurt.

* * *

><p>Just like Blaine's parents always said, scratching certain itches only made them itch more. But then, scratching this itch was utterly satisfying, and it wouldn't leave a scar, so Blaine could continue just as he pleased. He turned from the toaster to look again at his Kurt, now so perfectly dressed and coiffed that it made the perfect contrast to the quivering, exposed, defenseless boy tied spreadeagled to their bed last night. Kurt had been apprehensive when Blaine had tied not just his ankles but his wrists, so very apprehensive but silent, his brave, trusting boy. But as they progressed, he'd moaned and babbled and Blaine couldn't wait to show that off, show off just what a firecracker his Kurt could be. Not tonight, he wanted to savor this new pleasure just by himself before showing Kurt off to others, but later.<p>

He frowned at the word he'd used in his thoughts. To Blaine's frustration, it seemed like everything in the paper or on the news had to mention the July 4 displays for that night. Kurt had loved fireworks from when he was a tiny kid and Blaine remembered his upturned face and wide eyes from every time they had gone to a display together. He dropped an extra kiss on Kurt's hair as he put the bagel with lox and low-fat cream cheese in front of him and when Kurt turned his face up, this time for another kiss, Blaine was even happier than usual to oblige.

"What do you want to do today, love?"

Kurt shrugged. "I didn't have anything in mind. What about you?"

"Why don't we rent a kayak and go out? It's a gorgeous day for that."

"Perfect." Kurt looked delighted. Blaine knew how even when he was guiding Kurt, crowded sidewalks could often stress him, with the noise and constant motion that he could sense but not see. Kayaking was smooth and relaxing and Kurt could feel their easy pace by dangling a hand in the water. Blaine enjoyed the activity and the city view or, depending on where they went, the quieter estuaries with occasional glimpses of wildlife.

They came back in the early afternoon to avoid the worst of the heat. Kurt was yawning widely and Blaine suggested a nap together, teasing Kurt, as always, that they didn't have to change, and receiving the usual horrified lesson on wrinkled clothing. Kurt was always the first to fall asleep and Blaine passed the time by finalizing his plans for that evening's show.

Mark had to persuade him to agree to filming Kurt, but now, he was enthusiastic. The first test didn't have any audience except for Mark, who was filming. In that one, Kurt was masturbating to Blaine's directions while Blaine was fucking him from behind. It might not have been the best sex for Kurt, who usually wanted more face to face stimulation, but because his gorgeous boy was entirely exposed to the camera, the film was one of the sexiest, most tantalizing things that Blaine had ever seen. He could just imagine somebody watching it and imagining being the one allowed to touch Kurt, the one that Kurt was moaning for, the one buried deep inside him, the one that Kurt turned to after he had climaxed to finally receive his kiss in reward.

This time, it was Mark who had urged charging viewers far more than Blaine would have. "Fifteen hundred bucks a pop, if you'll excuse the expression, isn't even that much when you think about how often the guy will jerk off to his imagination afterwards. I'm saying this out of total jealousy, of course, but your Kurt's one of a kind, he's like Eminem or Michael Jackson or somebody like that, he's not just some cute twink. And filming in black and white was genius, it makes him look like some kind of statue come to life or something out of a dream, you know?"

That night, Blaine planned on some role-play to complement that dream-like sense. Kurt adored the more romantic or even occasional adventure movie kind, but Blaine had some thoughts of his own for tonight, mild enough that he wouldn't have to slow things down by making sure Kurt would agree, but with more of an edge than Holly Golightly. Perhaps a light variation on the classic captor-captive theme. As Blaine felt himself starting to doze, he pulled his sleeping, loving Kurt closer and breathed in the fresh scent of his hair and skin, the way that nobody else could, no matter how much they saw or wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave Karofsky finished with Facebook and email and then, with the usual mix of excitement and loathing, logged onto the first of his usual porn sites. He instinctively looked over his shoulder though he knew he was alone in his hotel room. Things hadn't changed after high school; his life would still be over if his teammates found out that he was gay. The only difference was that he played for the Columbus Blue Jackets in the NHL and that he got paid a lot of money for it. Which just meant that he had that much more to lose if anybody found out. Like the money to pay for the expensive, exclusive porn sites.

"Beautiful blind boy." Dave didn't need to read any more of the video title or description. It was even more pathetic that he'd tracked news of Hummel and once he learned he'd gone blind, he had a thing about it. He clicked on the preview button. It started with a lingering closeup of the guy's ass, then shots of somebody pounding that ass, then a shot of his face as he was coming. "Shit," he gasped. "Hummel."

He stared into space for a moment. Hummel. Porn star. It didn't make any fucking sense. Hummel fucking guys for money. He felt sick as he clicked to buy access to the video. Was this what Hummel did for a living now that he was blind? Did Hudson or his dad know?

He thought he'd gone crazy as he watched. It was Hummel, but with that prep guy Blaine. And two other men watching. Hummel didn't seem to know they were there, even though Blaine was obviously undressing him to show him off to them with a goddamn "You can look but not touch" smirk on his face.

He was jealous as hell. Hummel was so fucking loving. There was no other word for it. He wasn't getting fucked or even having sex, he was making love to somebody he adored. Dave felt aroused and sick and jealous and angry and confused. When the video finished and he finished jerking himself off, he looked at the descriptions of the two other "beautiful blind boy" videos. One of them said that the blind boy didn't know he had an audience. So either Hummel was the best actor in the world or prep boy was practically whoring him out. Sure, he wasn't letting the other men touch him, but it was still letting others use him for sex.

So what was he supposed to do? He wanted to go find prep boy and beat a confession out of him but what if Hummel did know and it was their kink? It sure didn't seem like the Hummel he'd known. But what if it was? What if Hummel was happy doing this and that smile on his face was part of that?

At least Facebook made it easy. He was friends with Azimio who was in touch with Taylor who was in touch with Puckerman who was part of Hudson's band. He'd tell Hudson and make sure it was okay. Or maybe Puckerman would be the better one to find out what was going on. Dave chewed his lip. One thing had changed since high school. He wanted Hummel to be happy now. Yeah, he'd get a message to Puckerman, let him deal with it. Puckerman would be okay with it if Hummel and prep boy liked making sex tapes but would be definitely trouble if prep boy was taking advantage.

The lie to cover his presence on the porn site was easy enough. It was part of a whole conglomerate of porn sites and sometimes cross-advertised. Easy enough to say that he'd glimpsed enough of an advertisement from the corner of an eye to recognize Hummel.

Dave tried to tell himself he was only watching the other videos of Kurt to see if he could figure something else out, even while he was fantasizing that he was the one Hummel was reaching for, kissing, smiling at, making love to. After they were done, he spent more time fantasizing that he broke down the door, pounded Blaine into the little pile of shit that he was, and took a grateful, adoring, loving Hummel away with him. Except the moment the fantasy ended, he knew it just wouldn't happen. Hummel would never agree to be anybody's secret, never agree to Dave going out with the occasional hot fan as a beard.

He was no closer to getting Hummel than before and as far back in the closet as before.

* * *

><p>Blaine's phone rang and he saw that it was from the front desk. "Hi, Angela."<p>

"I have a Finn Hudson here to see you."

"I'll be right out there."

He told himself it wasn't anything, Finn might have been unexpectedly in the city and dropped by. If anything had happened to Kurt, he'd have found out some other way, unless-no, it was nothing.

Blaine pushed the door open to the reception area. "Finn? Is everything-"

"I'm taking Kurt home with me." He said it grimly and flatly.

"What? Is he okay, what happened?" None of this made sense. "What's wrong with Kurt?" he demanded, since Finn was glaring at him but not saying another word.

"He trusted you. We trusted you with him."

Blaine took a deep breath. Had Kurt hurt himself when he was alone in the apartment? If that were the case and he were in Finn's place, he'd be mad, too, even if he knew that it was irrational. "Did he get hurt-"

Finn's temper finally showed. "Yeah, he's hurt, you just broke his heart, you asshole! What, you weren't making enough money here that you were selling porn of him?" He gestured angrily at the elegant office. Blaine felt like Finn had actually punched him in the gut and then thrown him down the stairs. "You were even letting people watch him while he didn't know they were there! What were you planning to do next, let somebody else pretend to be you and sleep with him?"

Blaine let his survival instinct take over as he realized that Angela wasn't even pretending not to listen and other people were clustering near the entrance. "Finn, the situation isn't what you think it is. Let's go somewhere else and talk this over."

"So what have you got to explain? That you made sex tapes of my brother and he didn't know? That you took advantage of his being blind? He loved you, you know." Blaine couldn't tell if Finn was near tears just because of his anger or if Kurt was really that miserable about it.

"Finn, I love Kurt. But our relationship is-"

"Are you calling him a liar? Because he told me that he didn't know you were making the tapes."

Blaine was tempted to seize the opening, but that would only win him the battle, not the war. He wanted to, no, he needed to keep Kurt. "No, no, I'm not. I used bad judgment, that's all. I'll talk to him, apologize, I'll make it up to him, I promise."

Finn suddenly looked tired instead of angry. "No. Bad judgment would be making a sex tape and letting it get online. You knew what you were doing. You just didn't care that he trusted you not to take advantage of him." His expression changed to anger, again, and he advanced on Blaine. "How would you make up for something like that, anyway? A nice dinner and some flowers? 'Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry that I made sex tapes of people watching us have sex and lying when you even asked if there were other people in the apartment, I'm sorry I took advantage of the fact that you're blind and you trusted me, here, have some flowers, oh, no, nobody's watching now,'" he pretended to mimic somebody handing Kurt flowers. "I'm taking my brother home with me now. Puck's packing his things."

"Wait, you can't, I...I love him."

Finn looked at him coldly. "Maybe you do. I don't care. And I don't think Kurt cares anymore, either." He turned around and left.

Blaine grabbed the back of the nearby chair for support. He had to find a way to talk to Kurt, get him back. He'd think of something. He had even forgotten that this scene had taken place in public until he turned around and saw the people watching him. Some, the ones who had resented his fast rise or his popularity, watched with barely concealed smirks. Others, including Katherine, watched him in disgust and contempt. A few were watching with expressions of shock and disappointment. As he tried to straighten up to walk back, to his desk, he felt as though each watcher was searing him with their looks.

He almost yelled, "Stop looking at me! Stop looking!" But it wouldn't have stopped them from watching.


End file.
